Drabble Me
by MalfoyxPotter
Summary: Set of drabbles in response to a challenge by Rice-Ball247 Some Smut, HP/DM HP/BZ HP/DT DT/SF
1. Drabble Me

Hey! Okay so this was a challenge that I found on Rice-Ball247's page, who writes very good slash I might add, so go check it out! Here is the challenge:

1. Open up MSWord, or whatever you use to write.

2. Go to iTunes. Make sure shuffle is ON. Hit PLAY.

3. Whatever song plays, you must write a short DRABBLE (i.e. approx. 100 words) to match the theme of the song.

4. You ONLY have the amount of time that the song goes for. When the song stops, you STOP writing.

5. Don't cheat and continue. Don't pause songs. Don't skip songs.

6. Include the SONG NAME with the title of each drabble.

7. No rating limit. Any pairing but must be SLASH/YAOI. At LEAST have 5 drabbles written. Go bananas.

8. Do not make any major alterations to the fic afterwards. Do not prepare anything beforehand. It's the fun of it.

Optional: Include a few lines from the song, especially the ones that inspire you to write a certain scene. Also, if you wish to tag someone, by all means, tag away.

So without further ado I present:

Drabbles of the Slashy sort:

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Scars: Papa Roach

(90 words)

I tried to help you once, against my own advice  
I saw you going down, but you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water so I offered you my hand  
Compassion's in my nature, tonight is our last stand

It was the tenth day that I watched Harry sitting in the bathroom, a knife in his hands. It started out the same way.

He stared at the knife.

Looked at his marred wrists.

Slice.

I walked in once, Harry yelled and said it was nothing. Telling me it was just once. If it was just once why am I still watching you do this. I can't help you fix yourself, but I tried. I slung my last bag over my shoulder and left. For good.

Did you even notice?

_I can't help you fix yourself__  
__But at least I can say I tried__  
__I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Jizz In My Pants: The Lonely Island (AN: I laughed my ass off when this came on in the shuffle)

(99 Words)

I walked into the room, and our eyes locked immediately. I laughed a little as your mouth made a perfect "O" as you recognized me.

I strolled over leisurely, watching as you grew antsy waiting for me to come over. You lifted the glass you were drinking out of up to your lips, hands quivering. I guess you squeezed too hard, the glass shattered. Everyone around you laughed, or shrieked as they moved away from the liquid spattering everywhere. The blush of your face was so pretty.

I hadn't touched you and you were practically jizzing in your pants.

_I jizz right in my pants__  
__Every time you're next to me__  
__And when we're holdin hands__  
__Its like havin sex with me__  
__You say I'm premature__  
__I just call it ecstasy_

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Secret Valentine: We The Kings

(118 words)

Harry opened the present waiting for him at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. Inside of it was a mixed cd. When scanning the note along with it there was only one song on the cd. He looked up over the swarm of people and sought out Draco's eyes and grinned.

Harry jerked his head and Draco understood. They both stood and went outside to the entrance hall. Harry immediately kissed Draco passionately, the cd still in his hands.

"It's our song" Harry said smiling.

"Happy valentine's Day, Secret Valentine" Draco said before kissing Harry again. "Want to be not so secret?" Draco said smiling, before taking Harry's hand in his and walking into the Great Hall.

_Soft kiss and wine__  
__What a pretty friend of mine__  
__We're finally intertwined__  
__Nervous and shy for the moment we will come alive__  
__Tonight__  
__Secret valentine_

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Polygraph, Right Now: The Spill Canvas

Draco paced in front of the Gryffindor common room. Harry had just broken up with him. What had he done wrong. He didn't cheat, he was nice, bought Harry nice things, he couldn't figure out why Harry had suddenly ended it. Now the stupid fat portrait refused to let him in.

Draco blasted the portrait open, running he went towards the stairs of the Boys' Dormitory, and flung the door open.

His jaw dropped at the sight of Harry naked, writhing, underneath Blaise Zabini.

His best friend.

Harry looked at him, pushed Blaise off of him, and went to pacify Draco.

Draco walked out of the room before he had the chance, smirking at Harry who was now slumped on the floor.

Poor Harry.

_Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore__  
__She loves salting my wounds__  
__Yes, she enjoys nothing more__  
__I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now__  
__I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown_

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

I Don't Care: Fall Out Boy

(111 words)

Draco Malfoy sauntered into the great hall, immediately greeted by the laughter of the student body, and some of the teachers in Hogwarts. He was dressed quite comically, in a pair of hot pink spandex chest bare save the bow tie wrapped tightly around his neck.

The entire hall still laughing Draco merely smirked and shot a grin at Harry, before turning around shaking his behind noticeably as he walked to the Slytherin table and sat down.

Dean leaned over to Harry, "so what'd you have to give him to get him to do this?"

"You don't want to know," Harry said smiling and shaking his head at his boyfriend's antics.

_I don't care what you think,__  
__As long as it's about me__  
__The best of us can find happiness__  
__In misery_

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Walls: All Time Low

(113 words)

_Hey there it's good to see you again,__  
__It never felt right calling this just friends,__  
__I'm happy if your happy with yourself,_

"Hey there," Harry said nervously. "It's good to see you again." Months later, Draco looked the same; he didn't know why he expected him to look any different. He looked better if anything.

"I missed you." Draco admitted.

"Why'd you leave then?" Harry asked.

"You didn't want me how I wanted you. I wanted you, you wanted my body. I know it sounds lame but it's true."

"Draco that was months ago, I'm not the same guy I was then."

"Prove it."

Harry leaned across the table, and kissed Draco. He then whispered in his ear, "I want to fall so in love, with you and no one else," Before kissing him again.

_I'm gonna break down these walls I built around myself,_

_I wanna fall so in love (so in love) with you and no one else,__  
__Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now,__  
__Together well move on, just don't turn around,__  
__Let the walls break down,_

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Time After Time (Acoustic Version): Saosin

(97 words)

The phone rang. "Hello," Harry said.

"Hi Harry,"

"Draco."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, Draco, we haven't spoken in five years, do you need something?"

"I missed you, we shouldn't have broken up."

"I know, you moved to America, for your job. I haven't forgotten."

"I shouldn't have left, I love you."

"I'm getting married in three weeks."

"I know, Hermione told me."

"I told you if you ever needed me you could find me, that still stands,"

"I need you."

"I'm still waiting," Harry said smiling, "Time after time."

"Our song." Draco said smiling.

"Ours."

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me__  
__Time after time__  
__If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting__  
__Time after time_

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Psalms 23: Phone Calls From Home

(115 words)

The headline had stayed in the papers for over a week. Harry Potter flees graduation, hasn't been seen since. No one but one knew why.

"Why are you leaving?" Draco asked.

"I haven't seen anything beyond Hogwarts, the Burrow, and Little Whinging. I need to go and see things, see life."

"But why now, why leave at graduation."

"I've been held back by my fears, by Voldemort, I'm free now, to find my dreams, you and this, are the only thing the matters.

Harry grabbed the back of Draco's head and kissed him, "Come with me." He said, their foreheads still pressed together.

They left that day, and no one had heard from them since.

_I packed my bags now I can't wait__  
__To get out of this place__  
__To feel the road under my feet__  
__I'll drive away__  
__Well no offense to this small town__  
__But there's no reason to stay around__  
__I'll take my chances somewhere else__  
__Where there's a chance to take__  
__I can't wait to see this__  
__I've waited all these years to be on my own__  
__To feel so alive_

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

I'll Run: The Cab

(123 words)

Harry sighed, dropping another stack of papers on his desk. The paperwork involved in being head auror was overwhelming. He didn't hear the knock on the door, nor look up when Draco Malfoy entered and sat down. Harry already knew who it was.

"What Malfoy?"

"You look good." Draco said snorting.

"Charming as ever," Harry said finally looking up to glare.

"It's obvious you hate this job, why are you here."

"Everyone expects me to have this job."

"Good, well you're quitting."

'Are you kidnapping me Malfoy?" Harry asked, snorting with amusement.

"It isn't kidnapping if you come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"No idea," Draco said his hand outstretched.

Harry grasped Draco's hand is his, "Well, we better get going then."

_I'll run__  
__Have a little faith in me__  
__You're scared and alone__  
__And I'll run__  
__This is where we both break free_

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Running From Lions: All Time Low

(113 words)

Draco Malfoy had his arms wrapped tightly around Harry as he pounded into him relentlessly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A voice asked.

Blaise had entered the apartment, rooted to the spot.

"Noticed I exist again have you," Harry said moaning as Draco still pounded into him.

"Harry stop it!" Blaise said yelling now, unfrozen as he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from Draco.

"You don't know what you're doing" he pleaded, "I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"Last month, July 16th I saw you and him." Harry said jerking his head towards Draco, "Payback's a bitch. Isn't it?" Harry said as he walked into his room slamming the door.

_when things get too hot, you've got me to blame for,__  
__every fire that breaks out in every lover's name__  
__Don't forget, we've got unfinished business,__  
__stories yet to unfold,__  
__tales that must be retold,_

_and I regret not knowing when to put an end to all this madness,_

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM_

Circles: All Time Low

(123 words)

Dean Thomas was rather taken aback when Harry showed up on his doorstep wearing loose black pants and a white tee-shirt, his hair flopping around.

"Paint me?" Was all he said, before pushing past him into the apartment.

Harry was sprawled on the floor, shirt gone as Dean languidly kissed him, all the while swirling patterns on his chest with a paintbrush dipped in midnight blue.

Dean was so caught up in painting, and Harry the feeling of Dean's lips on his that neither of them noticed the door open.

"Dean, what're you doing?" Seamus asked, seemingly calm as he set his keys down.

"Uhm well, see Harry wanted me to paint him." Dean , indicating lamely to the marks on Harry's chest.

"Somehow, I imagine this isn't what he had in mind." Seamus said dryly.

_He was the poet, while she was the muse__  
__She had a pen that she knew how to use__  
__A touch of redemption, a hint of elation__  
__A recipe for disaster__  
_

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Vegas Skies: The Cab

"Don't tell me you have to leave to leave so soon" Draco murmured sleepily, dragging an arm tighter around Harry's waist.

Harry weakly attempted to pull away. His heart betrayed his mind as he looked at Draco.

"Why do you always go back to her?" Draco asked, leaning into Harry and kissing him, "I thought you loved me."

"I do, you know I do."

"Sometimes I don't know though."

"Love, you stole my eyes and I never looked back."

"But you're always gone before morning."

Harry had nothing to say, "Gone, back to her." Draco continued.

"Not tonight." Harry said pulling the blankets up over himself and Draco, "I've got nowhere to be tonight except here with you."

_Say goodnight our first goodbye__  
__I've only got forever and forever is fine__  
__Just take your time__  
__We'll stop the clock together__  
__And know that the timing was right_

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

FIN

Author's Note: So how'd you like this, I don't know how I feel about some of these but then again each was written within the time limit of a song, average being about three minutes, so I'm not too worried.

I had a lot of fun writing it though; music is very influential to my writing so this was fun.

2 questions for you

Which one was your favorite? use song title in review to refer to.

Will you please review? :P

I lied three questions: read and review my other stories

Xoxo MalfoyxPotter


	2. More Drabbles

Benjamin: Sanctus Real

(145 words..damn I went over my limit)

Harry was sitting on his couch alone watching soap operas when a long knocking sounded from outside his apartment. He stood up and as soon as he flung the door open had an armful of soaking wet Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, are you okay. What's wrong?"

Tears were streaming down Draco's face as he looked up at Harry,

"he –hic- dumped –hic- me" Draco said finally, calm enough to speak coherently.

"I'm sorry," Harry said sincerely, "do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head no, he grabbed Harry by the hand and sat down next to him on the couch, curling into a ball and leaning his head into Harry's shoulder.

"You're a good friend," Draco mumbled as he slipped into sleep, tears still staining his pale face.

Harry stared down at Draco and sighed, pulling the blonde closer to him, A friend was all he'd ever be.

*******

Hey Brittany: Forever The Sickest Kids

"Draco," Theo sighed, "Why are you messing with me?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean," Draco said, smiling. He sauntered over to the fridge to grab some wine.

"Wine," Draco said saucily holding it up and walking over to Theo, and sitting way too close for Theo to feel comfortable.

"Does Harry know you're here?" He asked for what felt like the tenth time.

"Why does Harry need to know I'm here?" Draco purred, now practically sitting in Theo's lab as he sipped delicately at his wine. "We're not doing anything wrong are we?" Draco pouted, as he finally did sit in Theo's lap and arm slung casually around his neck.

"No, not at all." Theo said warily eyeing the beautiful engagement ring sitting lovely on Draco's finger.

*******

Three Cheers For Five Years: Mayday Parade

(156 words…damn I'm sucking with length)

"Happy Anniversary Draco," Harry said kissing Draco as he handed him a gorgeous bouquet of red roses.

Draco turned away. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"I cheated on you." The words hung in the air thicker than fog.

"What"

"I'm sorry."

"Why."

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Who?"

"Some bloke at the bar. I'm sorry."

"Why"

"I don't know, I'm sorr-"

"For heaven's sake I know you're sorry," Harry said, "Why tonight, of all nights, don't tell me this tonight."

"I should go."

"Maybe you should."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but I can't forgive you."

Draco's eyes began to water, but he stood his ground not making a sound.

"Don't blow you're composure baby,' Harry said brushing a tear out of Draco's eyes.

Draco turned away, opened the door, and walked out. Just before the door shut Harry called, "Three cheers, for five years Draco." Tossing him a ring sized box.

The door slammed and locked.

*******

Harry walked through the streets of muggle London, he loved the feeling of no one knowing who he was. He was enjoyed the springtime weather when he heard the voice behind him.

"Harry Potter?"

Shit, Harry thought, just when he thought he'd be able to walk without someone gawking at him. He turned fake grin plastered on his face.

His jaw dropped.

"Draco, hi."

"Hi, Babe come here for a sec," Draco held out his hand, another tall blonde walking up and grasping it. "This is my boyfriend."

"Oh, Hi it's nice to meet you," Harry said lamely.

"We can't stay and chat, but it was good to see you, I'll ring you Harry"

Had a year really gone by that past, it seemed just yesterday that it was him holding Draco's hand, almost 365 days since that had been him.

Yet Harry couldn't say where that year had gone.

*******

Angels On The Moon: Thriving Ivory

Harry glanced around the hospital room. He smiled sardonically as he mused at the fact that everything in the hospital seemed to be white or shining. The bright light at the end of the tunnel was a reflection of all the white in the room. The bright light was a mirage. There was nothing good about dying.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Harry said tears rolling down his face as he stared at Draco, rail thin and white as the sheet lying pathetically in the hospital bed.

"Why? I'm not going anywhere."

"You're dying love. The doctors said six months, it's been a year. They think this is it. You can't leave me. But you're going to."

"Please, Harry." Draco said beginning to cry. "Don't tell me if I'm dying. I don't want to know, right now no matter if I die, I just want to be here, with you."

*******

I Do Not Hook Up: Kelly Clarkson (it's a good song shut up)

"Draco," Harry tried to say as his mouth was muffled by Draco's. The blonde was sprawled on top of him. Rutting his hips against Harry's as his hands were running through Haryr's hair.

"Draco," he said again pushing Draco off of him and sitting up, rebuttoning his jeans.

"What are we doing?"

"I would think that would be pretty obvious Harry," Draco said leering at the obvious bulge in Harry's pats.

"I mean with us Draco, what are we doing?"

"Does it matter? I'm having fun, aren't you?"

"I am, but I don't want to just be a notch on your bedpost, I don't just hook up with people."

"Potter we're too old for this boyfriend crap, I like you, you like me right?"

"Right"

"then why are we still talking?" Draco said smirking as he pushed Harry back down ontothe bed as picking up where he'd left off.

*******

Cupid's Chokehold: Gym Class Heroes

"Harry?"

"Hermione," Harry said, the smile was evident in his voice as he talked through the phone. "guess what!"

"Let me guess, you have a new boyfriend?"

"No! Well yes."

"Well then who is it?"

Harry mumbled incoherently.

"Again please Harry."

"Draco Malfoy."

"You're dating Draco Malfoy? Harry that's a laugh."

"No Hermione I think he's the one."

"Just like Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Cormac, and that bloke from the coffee shop were the ones."

"Well they were a one. Draco's THE one."

Hermione snorted.

*******

Love Story: Taylor Swift (again stfu)

Harry sat there, in the cold at the top of the astronomy tower, where'd he'd been waiting for hours. It seemed another night had gone wasted. He wasn't coming.

"Harry."

The voice still sent shivers down his spine.

"Hi," Harry said staring at the floor.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I got tired of waiting, I've been here every night for a month, and you never came. You said you'd always come."

"I'm sorry, everyone told me to stay away from you."

"I told you to come, and when I needed you most I didn't."

"Your friends hated me, I couldn't do that to you anymore."

"Love is difficult, I needed you to save me, from everyone telling me how I should feel, you made that all better. And then they told you how to feel."

"I'm sorry,"

"I had no more faith in you."

"I wish I hadn't done that."

"I'd been feeling so alone."

"I love you, and we'll work through the other stuff. I love you and that's all I really know."

*******

**Done. Okay so again I liked doing this. I might keep doing this**

**So keep reviewing and put this on alert!! Read my other stories trust me they're much better than this.**

**xoxoMalfoyxPotter**


End file.
